


Love Can Find You In A Heartbeat

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [111]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, First Dates, First Person Harry Potter, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Passage of time, Series of quotes, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: A montage of small moments in the life of Harry Potter over the course of a single year.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Love Can Find You In A Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/gifts).



> This is for my lovely friend EvAEleanor, who wanted the fantastic word _permanent._ 🔮
> 
> I hope you like this. I was inspired by our 'passage of time' conversation.

#### … in a year.

“Course I’ll move in with you, love! What we’ve got together? I want to make it permanent.”

#### … in a month.

“I admit it… Draco _is_ my boyfriend.” 

#### … in a week. 

“Three dates in seven days? If I didn’t know better I’d think we were exclusive-”

#### ... in a day. 

“A date? I'll bite. Meet you in the Leaky. After work? Five-ish?”

#### … in an hour. 

“ _Merlin_. Feels like I can’t move an inch without bumping into you, Malfoy.”

#### … in a minute.

“Just nipping out to the owlery. I'll only be a sec-”

####  _Love can find you in a heartbeat._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
